User talk:Ajax 013
Read and take heed. Ajax's talk page is soley for inquiring about details of his articles, personal issues, technical issues and questions relating to admin duties. Any post as to why I've NCFed whatever crap, or if I'll nicely remove the NCF will be IGNORED. Leave that crap on the articles talk page. A caveat, if you're going to ask me what I use to draw and are simply too lazy to look further up the page at the dozen other people who've asked, its macromedia flash, and I draw them myself. Military Enlistment-Related Question Just a quick question: is it possible for someone to retire from one military branch, then re-enlist in another branch at a later date?-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 21:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ajax, I think i've resolved the issues with my Harvest Rebellion story. If it is no longer ncf, could you remove the template. If it is still ncf, could you tell me what more to fix?--B1blancer2 (talk) 03:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Harvest Thingy Alright, I think i've worked out the kinks in the third battle of harvest. if it is canon, please remove the template, if not, tell me what's still wrong.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Unrealistic spartan NCF Ah, gotcha, there are some things that i'd like to get back to you on about that, but i'm gonna make the page much more realistic. Thanks for that. Tehflik10 (talk) 22:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) NCF Anymore? I edited the page to fit what you said about it doing wrong. And about the "other set of augs", he didn't undergo the S-II ones, he's just listed as one because that's what he originally was, he actually is a S-XM(Which i'm too tired to touch upon right now), and the armor now has its own page detailing how it was modified. And about being abducted by ONI for another ONI program, the guy's from a higher clearance fictional sub-organization of ONI, which is still ONI, but that's not the point. And i made his "Gary Stu" backround a bit more flawed as you asked. So if i'm still failing to clear up it being NCF, please fill me in more. Tehflik10 (talk) 00:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, If I could please ask your input on my new page, I would be very grateful http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/A135 The Kindest Regards RE: Dash before Dishonour Ah, no need to apologise. No particular affinity to said fandom in any case. But more than mildly curious why the change in opinion/sudden apology? -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 01:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Need help. On my userpage, I attempted too add a photo to the infobox, it comes out wrong. I left it like it was so you could see what I'm talking about. Thanks. Shadow-45 (talk) 07:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now I feel stupid... Shadow-45 (talk) 14:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You're argument about the Covenant Deal is easily debunked if you go to CovTech which explains the CovTech agreement. The Prophet, well there was no prophet they used the Technology from it either way that is covered in the History of CovTech. In truth, though, I am still fleshing my ideas out. Essentially, CovTech pretends to be on the Separtist/UNSC Side but is secretly doing deals with the enemy. So, it kinda makes sense they would make defection in their products to give the Sovereign Empire an Edge. Well, in my eyes. I understand your points though. In reality, the VTOL Backwards is a great feat thing...THAT is unexcusable stupidity on my part.--EternalSonic1997 (talk) 01:31, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Would you have the ability to create a screenshot of a Halo: CE era Master Chief and a Maroon, default Noble Six in Campaign? Preferably the first mission with all of Noble... --DC Ambrose (talk) 04:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, if you still can. --DC Ambrose (talk) 04:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) One does not simply ally with Ajax Page Deletions Hey, my old account was Smokerules, I just can't remember the password, or even email for that matter because it's been such a long time. Anyways I really just want that account deleted along with all of my pages, because I really just want to start over, and this if my new account I've been using on other fanons anyways.--WolfOfTheEast (talk) 14:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Grammar is serious business well hello and thanks ill get it all bluntly and just the way you like it thanks i know my work is shit and it was all planned out to be ...better but it was kind of forgoten as for my excuse that it turns out i talked to the damn fool and some of the crappy christmas front was not me its actually some guy and i believe a different other one was him to but all my other shit was all me i said he was anon becuse when i traced him back found his name and all that he was anon so yeah i did not mean anonymous the guys who are supposed to be out fighting the government (and are actually just porn) so the guy was nice and fucked up while trying to do a link and ended up on my wiki and some more shit and all but it turns out he was nice he just fucked up bad and thank you for stopping all my terrible shit ...stuff your a wiki saver have a good one see ya please ban me if you look at the bottom of my talk page you will see a message of mine thanks for being polite to me rather then that anonymous oni guy ook ban me wait if ...nevermind please ban me Saint Augustine She's not a Chieftain yet, though. That comes later. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 08:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Etc. Hey Before you tell me to research some more i already have.I looked on the page for expanded universes and i want to write some fiction for my own universe that others can see and join do you think you could tell me how?Im running before cause im relativity new but ive got a fair idea of what im doing when i write. I'm working on some warships, and would like to use your weapons. I'll give you credit. OK? Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 13:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I was to tired last night to finish off the article read it later. I was to tired to finish it off last night read it later. Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) just saying but i thought this was fan base wiki not halopedia i have seen many things that don't go with the story im doing it according to the role-play society on Facebook, just saying but inst this just for fan based fun Aaron-A016 just saying but all of the things you said i true im doing pages about the Facebook role play community to have information on us, i thought i was a wiki for fans, and halopedia for facts. OK ill leave then , a mate of mine told me to try and give it a go create a page and enjoy it, so fair i have had people shouting at me for the fact of fun, may remind you its all about a game its meant to be fun, not to be taken this seriously and then making other people feel like idiots because you don't like what they've written.... and there is a role play community of FB i am in it (www.facebok.com/Aaron-A016) so don't be so quick to judge, cheers for ruining my fun guys - Aaron-A016 signing out, p.s- i was new to the wiki and needed help one guy help me Gerard the rest of you came to me and asked me to leave and make sure my FUN page were right like a essay....... great halo FAN wiki........ I think you're awesome dude.--Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 00:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Tengo Hambre y Quiero In-N-Out Made this article a while back and decided to improve it for Hammer Fall. If you'd like to include it as a facet of Brutes, tell me and you can feel free to adjust and improve it in any way you like. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 06:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi. You probably don't know me, but I suppose that that's irrelevant. My question, if you get the free time and desire to answer it: What do you think of the following story gist so far? The Forerunners -- over the course of the Forerunner-Flood War -- sought a solution to the scourge and, as such, designed several installations to meet the demand. One such installation was Genesis, a planet-sized station on which tests were conducted to cure the Flood infection and constructs were designed to combat the plague. It is the year 2552, and after the Battle of Installation 04, fleets of Covenant warships gather to Genesis -- now a planet on the outer reaches of UNSC-controlled space. This draws attention, and Brigadier General David Philips deploys a pair of frigates -- ''Ode to Midwinter and Defiance -- to investigate the foreign world and eliminate hostile forces. In addition, Phillips sends Team Bastion (SPARTAN II's Gabriel-297, Luna-183, Cain-132, Mickey-204, and ODST Alec Krauser) to accompany the duo ships'. The warships land on the installation, and combat Covenant forces until a new breed of Forerunner combat units manifest: the Chimera, a construct that takes much of its design from organics (ergo, a machine that is created with the beneficial features of select organisms, yet without the prospect of infection by the Flood), has -- by nature of its design -- called for the collection of masses of biological creatures. As such, the Covenant that patrolled the area around Genesis were collected for analyzing, causing more forces to congregate and investigate the phenomenon (this explains the cause of the initial Covenant gathering near Genesis). As UNSC and Covenant attempt to flee the installation, both factions are beset upon by hordes of Chimera and the Amalgam -- a Prehistoric Human with Forerunner combat armor and SPARTAN II augmentations, immune to the Flood's infection --. The story is still in development. --Susanoo24 (talk) 06:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I've got time! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hammerfall Hey, Ajax. Would it be all right if I used my SPARTAN-III Headhunter group as assassins against the Jiralhanae? Also could I used my The Colour Gang as gangsters in the region? Thanks! Joshua (Talk) 20:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hammerfall Beta Joining Hammer Fall Pimp My Gun Colonial Cross Hey man I was told you created the colonial cross image, could I use it for a this page,Colonial Cross citation? Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Talsorians Re: Ohai thar , , |text= Thank-you. I never would of expected to have my miniscule work garner some attention. I assume you're an Administrator? (If I read that correctly). I plan to roll out more, just got to find some time between college, life, and such. Thanks again. }} I edited my Liquidator Article a while ago, is there much else to make it more realistic? I made them more like giant Cells rather than Water made. Talk Template Are you aware of this? - User:TidusTehSacrificer357 07:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's fine. Apologies for bothering you. I'll, uh, ''handle this myself. Thanks for your help. - 23:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Necros Hey Ajax! I've been lurking around here for quite some time, and your Necros Project has caught my attention. May I join it? Query: How does the never to be differ from what never was?. (talk) 18:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) messaging an administrator Is it possible for a Spartan IV to wear Spartan III armor to any extent? If not, if possible explain so I can fully understand. I want to get my history correct before uploading my page. Thanks, if replied. Alpha-137 (talk) 10:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hammer Fall VIOLET - III Just generally how are we going to approach this since, like you said, they're such a small unit? I'm up for anything as it's your show. Lemme know! Joshua (Talk) 20:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Red vs. Blue? Would it be going to far to create an article, or even a collab/RP set in the Red vs. Blue universe? A lot of other users are RVB fans, and it is technically a parallel Halo universe. Just a thought.--MasterArbiter343 (talk) 06:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Post "I shall return!" Sorry that I haven't been posting in Hammer Fall. Schoolwork hit a sudden upswing, and I've been having to juggle it all for the past few weeks. I haven't even slept for two days. I don't foresee things getting easier for two more weeks, so apologies that I will end up joining this RP late. But in the words of General Douglas MacArthur... [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) If the ship it was targeting was close and travelling the same direction it could still work or for slower moving manuvers, however two comments in such little time warants it to be removed as apposed to altered. thanks for the comment (Achillies Reborn (talk) 18:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Hey. can you read my page Firn-A153. I'm not sure it's ready. I've broke canon. Can you help me? --FirnCN-15 (talk) 17:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Page-blanker: User:Tex the Spartan Can we advertise our blogs General B.H. (talk) 16:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Page deletion request. I want you to delete all my created pages, oh, I heard you like cookies, heres a cookie, lol. 22:16, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Table How do I make a table for my article Halo Sprint Racing League? --StrawDogAmerica (talk) 19:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: SPARTAN-B312 (Ajax 013) Re: Editing Other Articles Rangerkid51 is my brother. He said I could edit his articles. PhantomLord2001 (talk) 20:49, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Vae Victis Is there a way to use the editing mechanics that used to be available or do I have to learn wiki mark up to write articles. I used to be able to use a more "word" like system. Is there a way to switch back to it or turn that mode on? (Michael.Dreams (talk) 18:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) Amazing Dude, the stuff you write, the weapons are amazing. Keep up the good work. I wish some of them would be put in the games. Minor edit and request: I found out 343 has made a prototype Revenant for Halo 4, but it was cut. Its described as the 'Storm_Revenant'. If you'd like to take a look: Find the video 'Halo 4 - Testchamber.map' on Youtube. It seems like a nice vehicle, so I wondered if you could do an article about it. Also heard something about a Needle Shotgun (wink-wink) --Guruson (talk) 09:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) HammerFall RP Okay so how and where do I add my characters? Im gonna have one evil faction with 1 leader, 1 sub commander, and 1 other character, and one good faction with just a 1 leader, 1 co-leader, and 2 characters. Do I need to create a separate page for each character on this site or can I just jump right in and create my characters? Also how are we gonna work on this? Are we gonna jump right in and reload the page every 5 minutes before posting for the story? Im sorry this is gonna be my first time RPing. What if we have work and such, will that interfere with the story? Do we have to fully commit to this, like make one post per day?--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 11:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) HammerFall RP Factions/Characters It states here though: Paramilitary - They have a population cap of 0 and a military cap of 4, with 15 attribute points to spend and 5 resource points. Russian Criminal Syndicate has: *4 Technology *4 Fame/Infamy *0 Population *4 Military *4 Training *3 Integrity With *3 Wealth and 2 Raw Materials and 0 Slaves. If you can check anything else to for mistakes that would be great. I also see that some characters have 2 vices and virtues. How is that possible when you should only have one???--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 23:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) To all admins still active from 6-28-2011 It's me justawsome9Studios, from 2011 To the admins of Halofanon Hello boys, I'm back, and I want to say that everything that happened wasn't me. Someone framed me and now I found a way to say it. Deleting everything I made was stupid. Blocking me was stupid. I did not pretend to be an admin. I just want to remind you guys this. I don't know if you'll remember me, or if you guys have been replaced. But don't block this account that I have made, as I am never coming back to this again. I have enlisted into the United States Marine Corps and will never speak to you guys again. I looked at my IP and the IP that framed me. They are not the same. One of them was encrypted somehow to look like mine. And I think one of you guys did this so you could get rid of me for a bs reason. If you do unblock this account, do you think it is possible to place back the pages that you deleted? I don't think so. Good Day. -PFC Garrett "Church" B. PS '''I want a response so when I come back I know you looked at it, whenever that may be' The Tests Hammersfalling Why is my SD-77R (robotic dropship 77 sentry) Pelican deleted? It was because the picture was upside down wasn't it, I noticed A while after.--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hammer Fall & Irk difficulties An Idiot asking a very stupid question Sorry to bother you Ajax, however I am suffering from a rather annoying problem. I was previously on this site under the username echo1125, however due to idiocy on the part of my former self it is difficult to use the site using that username - as edits were made onto my accounts CSS during the switch from one wiki theme to another and I am unsure how to fix them. I wish to know if it would be possible to return to the site using this account. Regards TheLifeweaver (talk) 13:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Echo 1125 I apoligise for the confusion that the Lifeweaver account might have caused. My account has finally been fixed.Echo 1125 (talk) 23:44, April 5, 2014 (UTC) HammerFall Join Hello. Can I join hammer fall? If i already asked, im sorry for repeating. --Fallout Squad, Movin out! -Trent Bartamus (Honorzealot) 15:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot Editing Tool This is a pretty noobish question, but I noticed that your designs in your equipment articles, especially your weapon articles, are very high quality and beyond any other basic editing tool I have seen being used in this fanon wiki. So basically I wanted to know what editing tool you use to create your designs. Of course if it's a secret then I understand. Chris (talk) 23:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing Tool Yeah, I guess I didn't even mention what I was referring to. I meant your weapons/vehicles. And I would say I'm mostly familiar with the wiki commands, but knowing me there's probably a hundred more commands I should know. Chris (talk) 23:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Why is there no actual chat? Green Dragon Crescent Blade (talk) 12:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Regarding LOMI's Image He said I could use the image. Saying and I quote, " I don't see why you shouldn't be able to use that."}} Idea Issue Hello there Ajax. I had an idea and I was wondering if you could help ironing out a certain detail. I want to make a Brute character, Megalonus, who became the SpecOps Commander after the Sangheili were demoted and what-not. Because it would make sense that when the Brutes were promoted that they would take over all branches of the military right? Including the Special Warfare Group. But then I got thinking and looked at some dates. November 2-3rd was when the Changing of the Guard happened, also considering High Charity fell the same day. Then the whole war ended on December 11th. That leaves a month for him to be SpecOps Commander. So I'm sitting here wondering, is it even worth it then? I was a really cool idea at first but then considering this I don't know if that's enough time for him to do anything. Thoughts on the matter? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:16, July 8, 2014 (UTC) User Rights and wrongs That picture Hey Ajax I had a quick question. So there supposedly isn't much distinction between Covenant Navy and Army right? They're not very separate and officers like Generals have been seen on the ground as well as on ships. And something like a Supreme Commander or a Fleet Master should be able to direct ground action, correct? But can say a Field Master, a seemingly dedicated ground-pounder rank take command of a ship? Because if they are used to fighting on the ground then would they understand command of a ship? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Crossover Business Hey Ajax 013 I want to ask you a question why did you mark my article as non-canon friendly? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 18:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Ajax 013 I changed the birth date of Captain Tyson is there anything else I need to change to make it canon worthy. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 19:00, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) U sure cause on Reach there was an CO of the Fleet there by the name of Holland and his rank was Colonel. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 21:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) What is wrong with John Tyson now Ajax 013 I fixed the problem per your request and I don't see anything else wrong with it. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:39, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Future NFCness??? Hello Ajax, I just want to take some time to clear things up with you about some articles I will create in the future and avoidance of the unappeasable NCF template. Now first off, I want to create an event in which Dr. Ruth Charet will be assassinated, taking place in the year 2570. To my knowledge, there is no evidence of any death taking place of Dr. Ruth Charet as outlined in the halopedia article. What if things change in the future though? What if she does get assassinated or dies a natural death or something? Continuing on, I want my character, Daniel Evans, to take her place and become president of the UEG. I haven’t yet devised a plan to how this will happen, so I may write a second novel about it, sparking up a chain of events leading to his success and nomination as president of the UEG. Furthermore, I plan to write a third novel, maybe a role-play novel. The Titan Corporation, having been a minor corporation and created a joint-military force with the UNSC, as of the year 2600, is now one of the largest military corporations in the world. Malcolm Evans has a lust for power and fame. After the death of his father, Malcolm takes his position and outlines all the contributions he and his corporation have done in order to become president himself. He fails, but becomes vice president and a new president is inaugurated. Malcolm hires an assassin to take out the UEG president and succeeds, he then turns the Titan Corporation on the assassin and kills him, and thus he becomes president, due to the fact that he is vice president and the people have nowhere to turn. Once inaugurated, he replaces all UNSC military forces, turning the Titan Corporation into the UEG’s main military force by declaring martial law and establishes a totalitarian government. Please correct me if any of my information is inaccurate, these are only my speculations and predictions. I may only get as far as the second novel, and if I do create a third, it will have to be very limited. }} FF promotion Hi Ajax, This is Knakveey from Wikia. We were hoping to promote a fan fiction project/giveaway somewhere on the halo fanon mainpage. Perhaps on the main slider or somewhere on the right rail. Let me know your thoughts or concerns, Knakveey (talk) 19:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Ajax. I noticed your RP and would like to join if it is not to late. Yours, LCDR Locke, J (talk) 20:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Permission to use your work for fanfiction Hello Ajax 013, i'm planning to write a fanfiction and i would like to use some of your ships, especially your UNSC ships. May i please have your permission to use them?Runemapler (talk) 12:50, November 20, 2014 (UTC)runemapler Team Claymore Hi, I've recently found the Gamma Company page on here and noticed my own Spartan III had been included. The reason I bring it up is because I had already started writing that my spartan was a part of Team Claymore in my own head and after messaging AHaloSniper about what to do he directed me to message you about whether or not I should re-write my page or gamma company's page --Forge D42 (talk) 22:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) really, i dont find any grammar issues. Feedback on the GOLIATH Program Hey Ajax, I was wondering if you mind taking a look at something i've been working on, the GOLIATH Program. It's been on hold for a while but i've been putting alot of work into it and wonder how it looks, obviously its far from done there is alot of history not there. And the Project Ambrosia section definately needs update. Mind taking a look? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:17, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Expanded Universes How do I go about creating an expanded universe?--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 12:37, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Page Deletion Ignition RP Plagiarism problem with Ez'Rathel I recently joined the wiki, and was looking around to discover that a user named Ez'rathel is using certain pieces of my work without permission, and when I tried to ask him to remove them he responded with hostility. I would like to request help with this if it is no bother. --EclypseDusk (talk) 04:41, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Would a link to the appropriate Deviantart page suffice? My account name there is Zuperflash. --EclypseDusk (talk) 05:22, March 3, 2015 (UTC) It seems he removed the art after someone named lordofmonsterisland confronted them on the issue, here is the link to the deviantart page where the art in question was originally posted. http://zuperflash.deviantart.com/art/Cryptic-Frigate-431111101 --EclypseDusk (talk) 05:24, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, uh.. I have a small question. I was wondering in terms of, if I wanted to make ship types and such, what sort of universe would I put them in? I don't want to go trying to make a whole AU of my own because most likely it would end horribly so... Any suggestions or advice on what to do? Thanks if so, thanks anyways if not. --EclypseDusk (talk) 05:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Weapon question IRK Yeah, I am, also my laptop for whatever reason refuses to run Xchat correctly so I'm stuck on Kiwi. Not sure if that has anything to do with it, but yeah, that's why I keep dropping out. I appreciate the concern man. User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 04:37, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Warning Excuse me, may i ask for you to grant me permission to edit one of your arcticles, Arcturus? Yours faithfully,--Vman0 (talk) 05:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) M6 You can not edit my articles. I am annoyed at you, because of your unauthorized editing. Anyone else can edit, just not you. Vman0 (talk) 20:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just an idea Hi Ajax, i have a question involving a ship class of my own creation that i designed using partly your UNSC Necro Era tech from Halo Fanon, and also some from the Human-Covenant War on Halo Nation (halo.wikia.com). please take a look and give me some constructive critiscism on weather this could possibly be added or not be added. Here it is: UNSC Hand of God Known Commanders: Admiral Benjamin Church (2608 to ????) Identification Number: FCVX-85409 Class: Flagship-class Super-Heavy Fleet Assault Carrier Length: 6,750 meters Width: 1,560 meters Height: 1,168 meters Artificial Intelligences: (2) Odin (Weapons) and Alice (Navigation) Armament: (i gave up massive heavy armamments in exchange for smaller light AA guns) (1) Mark IX "Tempest" Super MAC (3) Turreted Mark VIII "Tornado" Heavy MACs (2) W/AS M21B DIC "Typhoon" (108) 50mm M910 point defense cannons (180,000 blocks of ammunition=1,000 per gun) (120) M45 Storm NSGs (280) M41 Hailstorm NSGs (10) M44 Icestorm NSGs (the reason i didnt mount a lot of these is because i wanted it to have less the your Raijin-class, this could be changed) (850) M75 Rapier Missile Pods (30 missiles each=25,500 missiles) (6) HAVOK tactical nuclear weapons (105) Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles (36) ATAF Missile Turrets (28) Mark/2488 "Onager" Mass Driver Turrets M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System (10 silos) (720) Windstrom CIWS (360) Firestorm CIWS (360) Thunderstorm CIWS (16) RSM-103 Wayfarer Tactical Weapon Platform Complement: Marines ODSTs (75) D69-TCE Albatross dropships (75) M312 Elephant HRVs (1000) M274 Ultra-light ATVs (1000) M274-M "Gungoose" Ultra-light ATVs (200) Pelican Dropships GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor (40 Squadrons/12 per squadron/480 vehicles) F99 Osprey UCAV (8 squadrons/40 vehicles) (400) M808B Main Battle Tanks (850) M12 Force Application Vehicle (850) M12 Light Recon Vehicles (850) M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicles (850) M831 Troop Transport (82) AV-14 Attack VTOLs 154 SOEIV Bays Clarion spy drones (36) Shortsword Bombers (34 squadrons/136 vehicles) (112) Vulture Gunships (112 Hawk Gunships (62) Human Entry Vehicles Cryo-Chambers (112) Pod Heavy Dropships (400) Grizzly Tanks (400) Wolverines (400) Cobras (280) Cyclopes (100) Gremlin Combat Support Vehicles Lifepods (12) Razor-class Light Prowlers (50 meters long) 20 squadrons of Katanas (240 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Wakizashis (40 vehicles) 16 squadrons of Knives (192 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Claymores (100 vehicles) 16 squadrons of Broadswords (160 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Spears (40 Vehicles) 10 squadrons of Bokkens (20 vehicles) 10 squadrons of Xiphos (20 vehicles) 12 squadrons of Warlords (120 vehicles) 12 squadrons of Preceptors (36 vehicles) 16 squadrons of F-218D Super Sabres (192 vehicles) 4 squadrons of Gannets (48 vehicles) 8 squadrons of Bloodhounds (24 vehicles) 4 squadrons of Petrels (16 Vehicles) 4 squadrons of Petrel Tankers (16 vehicles) 5 squadrons of B-65S Shadowswords (10 vehicles) 10 Heimdall-class warships 3 Marine Expeditionary Brigades 2 ODST Expeditionary Units Crew: 18,000 total 240 EVA Engineers UNSC Marines Hellbringer Infantry ODSTs Role(s): Space Superiority Carrier Anti-Aircraft Support Orbital support of planetary forces, repair, refuel, and supply of an orbiting fleet Fleet Commnad and Control Planetary Assault Ship Armor: 50 meters (Titanium-A3 Battle Plate) Hull: Laminated shell Layers of titanium Layers of AEGIS Thermal energy absorbing layers Kinetic absorbing layers Aero gel layer Sensor Systems: AN/SPY-9 PAVE HOUND AN/SPY-7 PAVE SAW AN/SSS-19 SAFEGUARD AN/SSS-19 REARGUARD AN/SLS-12 HORNET LIDAR AN/SVS-68 Optical Telescope AN/SAS-67 Infra-red Telescope AN/SSQ-23 Sensor Network Targeting Systems: Multispectrum Optical AI assisted camera network Navigation System: AI assisted Slipspace "MAZE" directional router AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot systems Avionics: AI assisted ADIS MASER communication dishes Slipspace LASER communication system War Net Integrated computer Countermeasures: Firestorm CIWS Thunderstorm CIWS AN/SLQ 115 HARLEQUIN Decoy Launcher AN/SLQ-221 DOPPLEGANGER Array AN/SLQ-301 PAVE KEEPER AN/SLQ-1011 PAVE FAITH AN/SLQ-340 PIRATE Torpedo counter guidence system AN/SLQ-157 PAVE PALADIN AN/SLQ-161 PAVE RAPTOR Emergency Thrusters Engine Unit(s): (4) XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR (6) RQHX876453 "Reaper" Nuclear Fusion Drives (286) Micro-Positioning Thrusters Slipspace Drive: Mark X Macedon FTL Drive Shielding: Grade 5 shield Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 01:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Admiral Benjamin Church hi, me again I changed the name to the UNSC Abraham Lincoln, and its a Asgard-class Mega Carrier. Also, is it possible that we could work on the ship together and tone her down because honostly i dont know much about the Necros era and i know you could help me out. basically i designed the Lincoln to operate on her own without a fleet or support for a long while. please get as soon as possible. thanks --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church me again is there any way i can email the ship specs to you so i dont have to type it out? cause it took two hours last time --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 03:00, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Email no see i can paste the bios from my phone to my email on my phone and send them to you from there. i use my home computer to go on my account on halo fanon as i cant do that on my phone. so its easier if i just email it to you --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 23:12, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re:again all i got was this: } --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 21:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Hello, Ive attempted to correct my page "The Grunt General Flipflap." Its current name is "Grunt Major Flipflap." If you could take a look at the page and give any more constructive criticism on the updated version it would be nice. Thank you --SabF25 (talk) 14:42, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Halo: Kerbal Space Program Edition While some crossovers have been accepted in the past, what are your thoughts on a KSP-Halo crossover? See here for original content. Thanks, Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:01, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi dude, is it ok if I put information about a Halo fan series that takes place during the Human-Covenant War its my Halo: Lexington articles?(Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546). Query now that you've (kinda) messaged me, my lord Would you be interested in working together in writing a Human Parliament? You've got a lot of experience in writing similar things for your own EU, and I think lack one for Humanity right now? (could be wrong) and this way I get help, and you have something less to worry about. Joshua (Talk) 21:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Cool, but that'll take another week or so: laptop is being repaired. Joshua (Talk) 12:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) UNSC Abraham Lincoln (final render) this is my final render of the Abraham Lincoln (and around half the stuff on here i invented myself), of which i am proud (took me five days). UNSC Abraham Lincoln Class: Fortress-class Heavy Stealth Supercarrier-Dreadnought Known Commanders: Fleet Admiral Lord Benjamin Church (2612-????) Identification Number: FCVX-777 Length: 8,564 meters Width: 3,842 meters Height: 1,937 meters AI: Sara Armament: • PROTOTYPE/Mark I “Maelstrom” Super MAC: Fires a 4,000-ton DUAP-I (Depleted Uranium Armor Penetrating Incendiary) round twice within 5 minutes. • (10) PROTOTYPE/Mark I “Whirlwind” Light MAC Turret: Each turret contains between 2-4 separate barrels; with each barrel firing a lighter than average shell: a 200-ton shell for the two-barreled turrets, a 133-ton shell for the three-barreled turrets; and a 100-ton shell for the four-barreled turrets. However, each barrel contains a double load of FAPCR (Fragmentation Armor Piercing Composite Rigid) Ammunition (fired first) and HEASB (High Explosive Anti-Ship Burst) Ammunition (fired second) similar to a Bofors gun (the first load is used to soften up the target, and the second load usually destroys it). While this does have its advantages, it also has its drawbacks (as each barrel fires twice), the muzzle velocity and energy output is significantly lower than your average Mark VII “Tempest” MAC. Each turret also has a second firing mode that fires large bursts of plasma to pierce and ignite targets (similar to a Covenant Energy Projector, although not as powerful as it takes a few volleys from a turret to destroy a large target). However, this mode can only be fired twice a minute (unless more power is diverted to the turrets, then it goes up to three bursts a minute). • (38) M41 Hailstorm Naval Support Guns • (52) M44 Icestorm Flak Guns • (64) M45 Storm Naval Support Guns • (38) M54 Hellstorm Naval Support Guns • (920) Archer Missile Pods (38 missiles each=34,960 missiles) • (24) Zeus-class Nuclear Missiles • (360) Windstorm CIWS • (180) Firestorm CIWS • (180) Thunderstorm CIWS • (36) Marksmen Missile Pods (24 are mounted on the ship’s wings, facing forward and 12 are rear facing) • (18) Sharpshooter Kinetic Bombardment Pods (mounted on the ship’s ventral surface) • (20) 915mm “Reaper” Anti-Ship Cannon (mounted on top of the MAC Turrets, 2 per turret; fires HEIT-SD (High-Explosive Incendiary Tracer, Self-Destruct) ammunition) Complement: 972 Fighters (I added 1 squadron to all except the 15-16 squadrons, which added around 100 or more fighters to the complement) • 16 Squadrons of Katanas (12 vehicles per squadron/192 vehicles) • 5 Squadrons of Wakizashis (4 vehicles per squadron/20 vehicles) • 16 Squadrons of Broadswords (12 vehicles per squadron/192 vehicles) • 16 Squadrons of F-218D Super Sabres (12 vehicles per squadron/192 Vehicles) • 7 Squadrons of Spears (4 vehicles per squadron/28 vehicles) • 7 Squadrons of Shortswords (4 vehicles per squadron/28 vehicles) • 2 Squadrons of Gladii (2 vehicles per squadron/4 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of B-65S Shadowswords (2 vehicles per squadron/6 vehicles) • 5 Squadrons of Bokkens (2 vehicles per squadron/10 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Xiphos’ (2 vehicles per squadron/6 vehicles) • 15 Squadrons of Warlords (10 vehicles per squadron/150 vehicles) • 6 Squadrons of Bloodhounds (3 vehicles per squadron/24 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Petrels (4 vehicles per squadron/12 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Petrel Tankers (4 vehicles per squadron/12 vehicles) • 5 Squadrons of Pelicans (12 vehicles per squadron/60 vehicles) • 3 Squadrons of Gannets (12 vehicles per squadron/36 vehicles) • (1) Marine Expeditionary Force • (2) ODST Expeditionary Unit • (1) Marine Assault Unit • (2) Ranger Expeditionary Unit • (1) Prefabricated Garrison Base • 4 Warships Roles: • Battle Group Flagship/Tender: (Repair, refuel, support, and supply of an orbiting Fleet or Battle Group) • Planetary Assault Ship • Hospital Ship Crew: 32,000 personnel total • 20,000 crewmen • 12,000 Medical Personnel Armor: 86 meters of Composite Titanium Battle Plate Hull: • Reinforced Honeycombed Titanium Support Struts • Layers of AEGIS • Thermal energy absorbing layers • Kinetic absorbing layers • Energy replenishment wire-gel layer: Takes energy absorbed from enemy weapons and redirects it to the shields and weapons. Countermeasures: • (20) LORAD (Long Range Air Defense) Systems • (40) SHORAD (Short Range Air Defense) Systems • (92) Extended Range QUADRA 88mm Gun Systems (fires HEIT-SD at a cyclic rate of 10,000 RPM) • (20) ARM-1 Clusters • Rear mounted AEWACS (Airborne Early Warning & Control System) station: Mounted above and below the central rear landing deck, the AEWACS module is used to detect aircraft in the carrier’s flightspace as well as help provide Command & Control and Battle Management functions to onboard defense systems as well as friendly forces in the vicinity using the ATFOS (Advanced Tactical Fleet Operations System) “Overlord” Inter-ship Command System. • AN/SLQ-340 PIRATE Torpedo counter guidance system • Emergency Thrusters • Maintenance free RADAR/LIDAR absorbent coating • Infra-red suppressors • Texture buffers • Engine Baffles • Heat sinks • Radiation sinks • Magnetic Suppressor Sensor Systems: • PROTOTYPE “ARGUS” Magnetic Array (range: 800,000km) • Type X Detection RADAR/LIDAR • AN/SVS-68 Optical Telescope • AN/SAS-67 Infra-red Telescope • AN/SPY-9 PAVE HOUND Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR • AN/SPY-7 PAVE SAW Radio Telescope Targeting Systems: • Multi-spectrum “ORACLE” Multi-threat Targeting System Navigation System: • AI assisted Slipspace 'MAZE' directional router • AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot systems Avionics: • AI Assisted ADIS • MASER communications dish • Slipspace LASER communications system • War Net integrated computer • ATFOS “Overlord” Inter-ship Command System Engine Unit(s): • (4) F43-RZ8/PROTOTYPE “Hellfire” Plasma Exhaust Thrusters (primary) • (8) RQHX876-453 Nuclear Fusion Drives (secondary) • (400) Micro-Positioning Thrusters Slipspace Drive: • Mark XVIII/PROTOTYPE “Bifrost” FTL Drive Shielding: • Grade 8 Shield Other Systems: • Counter Ordnance Deterrence • Electronic Countermeasures • HOPE Launcher • Slipspace Scrambler Module --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 20:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: UNSC Abraham Lincoln Final Render The Lincoln was originally a Orion-class Mobile Mining Platform (something else i designed all by my lonesome, and that's why its the size it is) that was decommissioned and later refit and reconstructed as the Fortress-class Heavy Stealth Supercarrier-Dreadnought. --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:31, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church